


Inconstant Moon

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [3]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Skinship, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: Он лежит на подушках, удивляясь, почему ему так плохо. Его тошнота прошла, как и головная боль. Но что-то тянет его грудную клетку, заставляя чувствовать себя пустым. Практически опустошенным. И холодным.Актеры и съемочная группа отправляются на остров Самет, чтобы снимать в родном городе Тайпа.Часть 3/21 Скиншип
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Skinship (перевод на русский) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820521
Kudos: 6





	1. Samed Island

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Skinship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.
> 
> Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)

Галф смотрит на море, умоляя свой желудок сохранять спокойствие при каждом толчке и повороте парома. Погода была ужасной с тех пор, как они прибыли в провинцию Ра-Йонг, чтобы снимать в родном городе Тайпа, и теперь Галф гадает, стошнит ли его. 

Член экипажа протягивает ему бутылку воды.   
— Яй Нонг, ты должен выпить это.

Галф кивает и благодарит его. Он делает маленькие глотки, стараясь не пролить, когда лодка начинает качаться на волнах. Его желудок подпрыгивает и опускается, что вызывает тошноту. Он задается вопросом, чувствует ли себя Пи'Мью лучше. Последнее, что он видел, — его старший был занят обсуждением блога _«Run Around With TharnType»_. Галф думал, что присутствие камеры приведет к небольшому физическому контакту (для фансервиса конечно), но Пи'Мью все это время был довольно далеко. Он даже не сел рядом с ним на пароме. Что это за фансервис? 

Когда лодка достигает берега, Галф слышит, как кто-то зовет его по имени. Технически, его зовут по цвету рубашки. Он и Пи'Мью оба одеты в белое, ни благоприятный, ни неудачный цвет рубашки на сегодня. Он замечает своего старшего уже на причале, смеющегося с Пи'Раном, который играет Пи'Со, и снимающего видеоблог. Они машут Галфу, который все еще высаживается из лодки. Мью даже не дождался его. Шикарный фансервис. 

Когда он, наконец-то добирается до автобуса на курорт, Галф замечает свободное место рядом с Мью. Возможно, теперь они действительно смогут выполнить свой долг как пара BL и оказать друг другу некоторые знаки внимания. Галфу, безусловно, пригодилось бы это в его нынешнем состоянии тошноты и усталости. Он проснулся в 4 утра для этой поездки. Он действительно нуждается в объятиях прямо сейчас. Галф направляется к старшему, ожидая, что его рука обхватит Галфа за плечи и обеспечит некоторую устойчивость в этом неустойчивом путешествии. 

— Ах, вот вы где! — кричит Пи'Ран. Черт.

Пи'Мью наклоняется к Галфу.   
— Яй Нонг, ты в порядке? — он указывает на его сжатые кулаки. 

— Кхраб. — Галф разжимает пальцы и вылезает из машины. По крайней мере, они закончили с транспортом на сегодня. 

Пи'Ран следует за ними по курорту, показывая комнаты. Пи'Маме, в ее бесконечной щедрости, арендовала все место для съемок, что означает — каждый получит свою собственную комнату. 

Они стоят в номере Пи'Мью, обсуждая, как романтично он выглядит, пока не замечают декоративную подушку с надписью: _«Я не всегда сука. Шучу, пошел ты»._ Пи'Маме качает головой и хихикает. Галф рассмеялся бы, не чувствуй он себя так дерьмово.

Пи'Ран поворачивает камеру к нему.   
— Что ты думаешь о комнате Пи'Мью, Галф?

Он полагает, что здесь мило. Галф еще не видел свою комнату, но если это что-то похожее на комнату Пи'Мью, ему понравится.   
— Здесь приятный аромат, — отвечает он. 

Пи'Маме замечает прибытие команды по костюмам и выбегает им навстречу. Он слышит, как Пи'Ран и Пи'Мью шутят, когда те следуют за ней. 

— Я думаю, что Галф не готов говорить, потому что он выглядит сонным. Он должен вздремнуть здесь.

Пи'Мью слегка толкает его.   
— Эй, это моя комната! Почему ты предлагаешь ее, не посоветовавшись со мной? 

Галф вяло улыбается и выходит на улицу. Ему нужен свежий воздух. Все это время он чувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, стоящим здесь со своими глупыми пластинками, ожидая, что старший его заметит. Он что, персонаж аниме? Ему нужно оказаться вдали от камеры. Ему нужно перестать слышать смех Пи'Мью. И да, он мог бы вздремнуть. 

К тому времени, когда Галф достигает своей комнаты, он едва успевает снять обувь, прежде чем взобраться на кровать. Ему следовало бы сначала принять душ, но он думает, что все будет в порядке, пока он не залезает под одеяло. Не то чтобы у него был диван или кресло или партнер, на котором можно было вздремнуть. 

Он лежит на подушках, удивляясь, почему ему так плохо. Его тошнота прошла, как и головная боль. Но что-то тянет в груди, заставляя чувствовать себя пустым. Практически опустошенным. И замерзшим. Может быть, это ветер и дождь. Такое чувство, как будто он заточен в лед, отстранен от всех и всего. Он был один на протяжении большей части поездки, и случайный член экипажа пожалел его и предложил поговорить. Галф обнаружил, что он не такой очаровательный, когда сам по себе. Он всегда был тихим человеком, пока не узнавал кого-то лучше.

Это Пи'Mью, приходит он к выводу. Вот что его беспокоит. Его старший относится ко всему этому как к отпуску. Они должны работать, должны продвигать шоу через блог. Никто не хочет смотреть, как Галф шатко сходит с лодки. Они хотят видеть его в объятиях Пи'Мью. Они хотят видеть его на коленях или держащего его за руку. Они хотят скиншип, черт возьми. Не это неловкое топтание на месте, и шутки о непристойных подушках. Во всяком случае, Пи'Мью следовало бы вздремнуть с ним. Позволить камерам снять это и показать поклонникам. Галф пинает свою подушку. Что за бесполезный день.

***

Когда Галф просыпается, на улице уже темно. Он уснул в неудобной позе, и теперь его шея болит. Так же ему холодно. Он ненавидит то, каким жалким чувствует себя прямо сейчас. Ненавидит то, как по-детски дуется потому, что его старший не уделял ему внимание весь день. Он глупый и он знает об этом.

Галф умывается и чистит зубы, чтобы избавиться от несвежего привкуса, прежде чем отправиться на ужин. Возможно, он попытается подружиться с Нонгом Капрао, который играет лучшего друга Тайпа — Кхома. Он на два года моложе Галфа, и на этот раз Галф не будет ребенком за столом. Он показался милым, когда они встретились на пирсе. И привлекательным. Крошечные, смеющиеся глаза, выразительные скулы и тонкий маленький ротик, всегда приподнятый в улыбку. Галф с удовольствием наблюдал за ним во время поездки.

Черт. Галф глотает зубную пасту. Он кашляет и пытается прополоскать горло. С каких пор он оценивает других парней? Пи'Мью не в счет. Он, как никто другой, так близок к тому, чтобы называться настоящим Прекрасным Принцем, что это практически дает ему зеленый свет. Но теперь Нонг Капрао? 

Что ж, в школе тоже были мальчики. Но это не в счет. Все подростки оценивают друг друга. Это просто подростковый возраст, не так ли? А когда ты посещаешь школу для мальчиков, на кого еще можно смотреть? Он должен был прожить все эти годы никем не восхищаясь? Он не виноват, что некоторые из его старших были особенно красивыми. Не то чтобы он хотел встречаться с ними или еще что. Он восхищался ими, вот и все.

И, возможно, на этом все. Он восхищается красотой Нонга Капрао. В конце концов, он довольно красивый. И дружелюбный. Галф решает, что он подружится с ним сегодня вечером. В конце концов, Тайп и Кхом лучшие друзья с детства.

***

На ужине рядом с Пи'Мью есть свободное место, предположительно припасенное для него, но Галф игнорирует это. Он находит Нонга Капрао в конце стола, смеющегося и болтающего с Пи'Пи из команды по костюмам. Галф помнит, как ранее в блоге Пи предложил Мью спать вместе с ним в его комнате. Он часто флиртует с Пи'Mью на съемочной площадке. Галф любит наблюдать за их обменом любезностями и смотреть, как далеко сможет зайти Пи'Пи.

— Нонг, Нонг, Нонг! — Пи'Пи машет ему. — Присоединяйся к нам, посплетничаем, красавчик. — он хлопает ресницами.

Галф чувствует свою первую настоящую улыбку за день. Пи'Пи всегда такой забавный. Он садится напротив Капрао и приветствует их с вай.

— Вот, есть немного риса и beef laab, кха, — говорит Пи'Пи. Галфу нравится, как он использует женское окончание _Кха_ вместо _Кхраб_. Многие женоподобные геи, как правило, делают это, и Галф всегда находил это приятным для звучания. Его улыбка становится шире, когда он кладет немного beef laab на свою тарелку.

Капрао наклоняется через стол.   
— Мы думали, что ты мог проспать время ужина. Мы почти послали Пи'Мью за тобой. — он хихикает и протягивает ему тарелку с pad see eiw. 

— Ты можешь представить это, кха? — Пи'Пи потирает руки. — Драгоценный Яй Нонг спит в своей постели, в то время как красивый и восхитительный Кхун Пи входит и будит его, крадя поцелуй. — он подносит руки к груди и изображает обморок. 

Капрао смеется, и Галф считает, что ему скорее нравится этот звук. Его голос низкий и глубокий для кого-то их возраста, особенно по сравнению с жестким, иногда гнусавым голосом Галфа. Его школьный друг однажды дразнил его и говорил, что он звучит как крякающая утка. Он уверен, что у Капрао такой проблемы нет. Он готов поспорить, что девушкам нравится его голос. 

Сплетни оказываются об их режиссере, Пи'Ти, заблудившемся на обратном пути из города сегодня днем. Галф старается изо всех сил слушать, но его разум отвлечен. Он наблюдает за Нонгом Капрао, замечая, как его глаза превращаются в щёлочки, когда он смеется, что часто случается. Галф шутит больше, чем обычно, просто чтобы услышать и увидеть его смех. 

— Кто-нибудь видел моего парня? — голос Пи'Мью разносится за столом. Дюжина, или около того, макушек оборачиваются в направлении Галфа, а затем следует целый ассортимент дразнящих звуков. Галф улыбается и делает вай.

Пи'Mью дуется.   
— Тайп... — ворчит он. — Почему ты не сел рядом со мной? Я сохранил место для своего парня. — звуки сочувствия вырываются откуда-то из толпы.

Галф выгибает бровь.   
— Если бы Тарн был более внимательным парнем, он бы заметил, что Тайп пришел полчаса назад. 

Что ж, он сделал это. Хор _ах-oх и оooooо, ты в беде_ эхом возвращается обратно к Пи'Mью. 

Его старший встает со своего места и делает вай.   
— Извини, кхраб. Может быть, Тарн сможет загладить вину перед Тайпом сегодня вечером в его комнате? 

Громкие вскрики доносятся с галерки. Несколько человек начинают скандировать, _Tharntype! Tharntype!_ Галф смеется, несмотря на странное чувство в животе. Ему все еще холодно, но что-то изо всех сил пытается зажечься в нем. Он представляет себе прогноз погоды, где холодный фронт встречается с теплым фронтом. Кажется, его живот полон тумана. 

Он ухмыляется своему Кхун Пхи в ответ.   
— Как самонадеянно со стороны Тарна полагать, что Тайп всегда будет доступен для него. Разве ты не видишь, что мы у меня дома? Если понадоблюсь, я буду наверстывать упущенное с моим лучшим другом, Кхомом. — он кивает в направлении Капрао. 

Глаза его Нонга расширяются.   
— Не впутывай меня в это! Я не собираюсь быть разлучником. — Капрао смеется, когда другие дразнят его. 

Пи'Мью вытирает слезы с глаз от слишком сильного смеха. Он жестикулирует, чтобы все успокоились.   
— Кхраб, кхраб. Давайте не будем обсуждать это на глазах у всех. — он смеется и идет к нему. Разговор возобновляется вокруг них. 

— Пи'Mью, кхаааааа, — воркует Пи'Пи. Он проводит рукой по руке Мью. — Если сегодня вечером Нонг Галф будет занят с Нонгом Капрао, ты можешь потусоваться в моей комнате. 

Пи'Mью похлопывает его по плечу.   
— Если я буду слишком ревновать, то так и сделаю. — он наклоняется к Капрао. — Как я могу соревноваться с таким красивым молодым человеком? Один взгляд на Нонга, и неудивительно, что мой парень бросил меня. — он делает вид, что плачется в плечо Пи. Пи'Пи слишком счастлив, успокаивая его и гладя его волосы. 

Капрао добродушно смеется и качает головой.   
— Пи'Мью слишком добрый, кхраб, — говорит он с маленьким вай. — Но нет никакого соревнования. Пи'Mью — более красив, кхраб. — четверо из них кивают, чтобы признать обмен комплиментами. Галф хочет закатить глаза.

Галф не знает, как себя чувствовать. Он наконец-то добился внимания старшего, но почему-то это не приносит ему ожидаемой радости. Трое мужчин разговаривают, пока Галф, как обычно, погрузился в себя. Он никогда не был хорош в разговорах или болтовне. Он смотрит на Капрао и слегка улыбается ему. Должно быть Пи'Mью увидел, потому что он перестает говорить. 

— Пи'Mью, кхааааа? — Пи трясет его за руку. — Что ты сказал?

Пи'Мью встречается взглядом с Галфом, и что-то проскакивает между ними. Оно не ясное и не определимое, но это что-то. Расплывчатое понимание чего-то, что заставляет Галфа чувствовать себя более замерзшим и пустым, чем раньше. Он чувствует, как будто что-то ускользает, рассеивается, как дым, но он не знает что. 

— Кхраб, — говорит Пи'Мью, похлопывая Пи'Пи по плечу. — Мы должны позволить им работать. У них завтра свои сцены. Расскажи мне больше о том, как Пи'Ти заблудился? — Он отводит Пи к столу с напитками. 

Галф наблюдает, как они уходят, чувствуя затягивающее ощущение внизу своего живота. Он оглядывается на Капрао.   
— Давай уберемся отсюда, — говорит он с усмешкой. 

Его Нонг лучезарно улыбается.   
— Кхраб.


	2. P'Gulf

Они идут по тропинке, ведущей к пляжу. Ночной воздух холодный после ветра и дождя, но они полны решимости добраться хотя бы до песка. Они надеются, что прогулка согреет их. 

— Я просто не понимаю, как он мог не знать, — говорит Капрао. — Даже если Тайп был травмирован, разве он не мог распознать в себе гея? 

— Думаешь, он был в отрицании? 

Его младший почесывает голову.   
— Возможно. Он так громко говорит о своей ненависти к геям. Может быть, он сверхкомпенсировал? 

Галф останавливается, чтобы прислониться к дереву.   
— Я не думаю, что он знал, что гей, пока не влюбился в Тарна. 

Капрао присоединяется к нему.   
— Но разве ты не знаешь, если тебя привлекают мужчины? 

Вопрос, каким бы разумным он ни казался, кажется Галфу несправедливым.   
— Возможно, он не мог понять разницу между влечением к мужчинам и простым признанием того, что некоторые мужчины привлекательны. 

Капрао издает звуки согласия.   
— Думаю, если ты гей, тогда вполне естественно восхищаться тем же полом. Ты не узнаешь, что отличаешься, пока не поймешь, что натуралы не оценивают друг друга. 

— Ну, помимо подросткового возраста, — добавляет Галф. — Все так делают. 

Капрао смеется и отталкивается от дерева.   
— Ты говоришь как Тайп? Я думаю, он мог бы предположить такую глупость. 

— Что? — _Что? Это глупо?_

Капрао кивает.   
— Это обретает смысл — Тайп никогда не осознавал, что смотрит на мальчиков не так как остальные мальчики смотрят друг на друга.

Хм.

***

Ветер прекращается, когда они доходят до пляжа. Они используют свои телефоны, чтобы видеть в темноте и пробираются через пляж. Капрао гоняется за водой, чтобы намочить ноги, и кричит от холода.

Он бежит обратно к Галфу и дрожит:   
— Хорошо, не делай то, что я только что сделал. 

Галф смеется над ним. Несмотря на тяжесть в груди, он все еще хорошо проводит время. Он выключает фонарик и смотрит на полумесяц. Это напоминает ему глаза Пи'Мью, когда он улыбается — сияющие, яркие и завораживающие. Он скучает по этим глазам. Пи'Mью носил солнцезащитные очки почти весь день, и единственный раз, когда их глаза встретились, был в тот неловкий момент за ужином. 

Галф ворчит и бормочет себе под нос:   
— Игнорирует меня весь день и ждет, что я побегу к нему, как комнатная собачка?

Капрао хихикает и поднимает несколько ракушек.   
— Он скучал по тебе сегодня.

— Кхраб?

— О, посмотри на это! — он показывает ему крошечную спиральную ракушку. — Ты говоришь о Пи'Мью, верно? После того, как ты пошел спать, он был очень тихим весь остаток дня. 

Галф пожимает плечами.   
— Все чувствовали себя дерьмово после поездки. — это ничего не значит. 

— Он не казался больным. — Капрао ходит по кругу в поисках новых ракушек. — Просто… спокойным. Менее разговорчивым. Он продолжал оглядываться, как будто надеялся, что ты придешь. 

Галф благодарен, что сейчас ночь. Он уверен, его уши становятся розоватыми, даже если он не верит, что это правда.   
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он искал меня?

— Ты был единственным, кто пропал на весь день. Даже Пи'Ти вернулся до заката! — Капрао смеется, подбрасывая ракушки в воздух и ловя их. — Я думаю, что возьму одну для своей девушки. Что ты думаешь, Пи?

Галф смотрит на ракушку в руке Капрао. Она спиральная, но с пурпурным оттенком. Он кивает.   
— Кхраб. Думаю, ей понравится. 

Он задается вопросом, должен ли он взять одну для Пи'Mью. Он решает не делать этого. Пи'Mью может сам достать себе чертову ракушку. Он даже может снять блог об этом, если захочет. Во рту чувствуется горечь, и он смотрит на полумесяц. 

— Пи'Mью очень заботливый, не так ли? — спрашивает Капрао. 

— Хм?

— Это была его идея - найти ракушку для моей девушки. Я собирался купить для нее одну на ожерелье в городе, но он сказал, что было бы более романтично, если бы я нашел ее сам. 

— Кхраб.

— Я полагаю, он очень добр к своим младшим.

— Кхраб. 

— Ах, ты не знаешь, не так ли? — Капрао улыбается ему. — На пароме он держал команду блога подальше от тебя, потому что ты страдал морской болезнью. Он сказал, что мы должны сосредоточиться на других людях, чтобы тебя не беспокоили.

— Правда?

— Ага. И когда все начали ужинать, он спросил, не могли бы мы оставить для тебя pad see eiw и laab, потому что это твое любимое. 

— Кхраб?

— Он также сохранил тебе место рядом с кондиционером, потому что тебе быстро становиться жарко. Ему почти пришлось сражаться с Пи'Кобом за это! — он смеется, но останавливается. — Полагаю, ему не нужно было делать этого, потому что ты сел с нами. 

Горечь во рту становится только хуже. Он пинает ногами песок и чешет голову. Черт. Он действительно ведет себя как ребенок, не так ли? Все это время он чувствовал, будто его старший пренебрегал им, но он все время присматривал за ним. Он смотрит на свежий песок, который он поднял. Рядом с его пальцами — перламутровый панцирь в форме десерта санай чан. (прим. _имеет форму мускатного ореха. «Санай/Sanay» означает очарование, а «Чан/Chan» — луну. Его подают на свадьбу, чтобы отобразить любовную жизнь невесты и жениха._ ) Он поднимает и смотрит на него.

Капрао заглядывает через плечо.   
— Круто, лунная ракушка!

— Лунная ракушка? — Галф ощущает улыбку на своем лице. — Я просто подумал, что это похоже на санай чан. 

— Свадебный десерт? Это означает, очаровательная луна или что-то в этом роде, верно?

— Кхраб. — Галф проводит большим пальцем по жемчужному панцирю. Очаровательная луна. Он не мог подобрать более удачного названия. — Это идеально. — он направляется к воде, чтобы помыть ее. 

— Подожди, Пи! Вода…

— Черт! Холодно!


	3. So Hot

Галф слышит звуки гитары на фоне смеха и болтовни. Он и Капрао вернулись в бунгало, и аромат свечей цитронеллы приветствует их во внутреннем дворике. Несколько человек еще не спят: пьют пиво и разговаривают. Пи'Maме и Пи'Пи что-то смотрят в своих телефонах, а Пи'Ран, кажется, дразнит Пи'Tи по поводу его несчастного случая. Пи'Mью сидит на столе в дальнем конце двора со своей гитарой. Он сидит ко всем спиной, и смотрит в темноту деревьев, пока играет. 

Капрао постукивает Галфа по руке.   
— Я собираюсь узнать, чем занимаются Пи'Maме и Пи'Пи. Спасибо за приключение, кхраб! — он машет ему и уходит. 

Галф тяжело сглатывает и оглядывается на Пи'Мью. Его живот ощущается как замерзшая пещера — пустая и холодная. Он больше не хочет себя так чувствовать. Он ненавидит когда жарко, но ему не хватает _тепла_. И он знает, что только один человек может заставить почувствовать его. 

Это печальная песня о любви. Она настолько старая, что все в Таиланде знают ее. Классика, которая охватывает поколения. Речь идет о неразделенной любви, и Галф удивляется, почему Пи'Mью решил сыграть ее. Он видит только спину своего старшего, но даже с этой точки обзора Пи'Mью выглядит таким грустным в желтом свете огней и свечей. Кажется, он даже не замечает Галфа. Вздохнув, он взъерошивает волосы и опускает гитару. 

— Савади-кхраб, Кхун Пи. 

Спина Мью напрягается. Он смотрит через плечо на Галфа и хихикает.   
— Нонг внезапно стал таким официальным. 

Галф не может извиниться пока не объяснит всё, что он чувствовал в этот ужасный, запутанный день. Если он начнет говорить, он никогда не остановится. Его мысли всегда вылетают изо рта, и сейчас он не хочет больше говорить. Он обнимает Пи'Мью за талию и кладет голову ему на спину. Он закрывает глаза, надеясь, что его старший не отвергнет его прикосновения, потому что разве не может этот дерьмовый день иметь идеальное окончание? Но даже когда беспокойство наводняет его разум, он напоминает себе, что его старший — это Пи'Mью, и что Пи'Mью не сделает чего-то подобного. Когда эта мысль приходит ему в голову, он чувствует, как рука Мью накрывает его собственную. 

— Ты знаешь, — говорит Пи'Мью. — Мне было холодно до этого момента. 

— Мне тоже. 

Пи'Mью смеется и гладит его по руке.   
— Что это?

Галф раскрывает ладонь, чтобы показать ему лунную ракушку.   
— Я нашел это на пляже. Что думаешь? 

Пи'Mью тыкает ее пальцем.   
— Выглядит аппетитно. Похоже на санай чан, не так ли?

Галф сжимает его.   
— Кхраб. Это для тебя. Считай это полуночной закуской. Ты не потолстеешь из-за неё. 

Пи'Mью стонет и сгибается так, чтобы Галф мог крепче обвиться вокруг него. Его смех сотрясает их обоих.   
— Ты так жесток со своим Пи! — он отпускает Галфа и обходит стол, чтобы сесть на скамейку.

Галф протягивает лунную ракушку.   
— Ты хочешь или нет? 

Пи'Мью улыбается, превращая глаза в идеальные полумесяцы. Галф представляет себе огонь, вспыхивающий в его груди, наполняющий ледяную пещеру оранжевым свечением и тем благословенным теплом, которого ему не хватало весь день. 

— Да, — говорит Пи'Мью. Он дергает руку Галфа и тянет его к себе на колени. Привычное давление его рук на животе заставляет Галфа таять. 

Они остаются в таком положении некоторое время. Пи'Мью рассказывает ему обо всем, что он пропустил, пока дремал. Галф, наконец, слышит кусочки истории Пи'Ти, на которой он остановился во время ужина. 

К тому времени, как Галф ложится спать, он чувствует себя теплым, мягким и, в целом счастливым. Он сворачивается под одеялом и улыбается. Случайное воспоминание сегодняшнего дня возвращается к нему.

« _Я не всегда сука. Шучу, пошел ты_ ». Он смеется вслух.   
— Это забавно.

***

Капрао маневрирует по съемочной площадке, повторяя свои реплики и играя с ракушкой для своей девушки. У него и Галфа скоро будут свои сцены. Они относительно короткие, и Галф сожалеет, что у Капрао такая маленькая роль. По крайней мере, он смог приехать на остров Самет и остаться на курорте.

Его Нонг бежит к нему и качает головой.   
— Кхом должно быть отличный парень, раз все эти годы мирился с Тайпом. 

Галф кивает.   
— Тайп может быть тем еще придурком. 

Капрао перебрасывает руку через его плечо.   
— К счастью, у него есть это прекрасное воссоединение, которое заставит его взяться за ум. 

Капрао замечает Пи'Маме и окликает ее.   
— Кхун Маме, кхраб, можешь переписать сцену вечеринки, чтобы Кхом смог ударить Тайпа за то, что он такой осел? 

Пи'Mаме смеется.   
— Я бы хотела, но ты знаешь, что Тайп не усвоил бы этот урок таким образом. Это просто сделало бы его более упрямым. Ему нужно было выяснить эти вещи самому и подумать над ними какое-то время. 

Галф чувствует, как у него горят уши. Он отходит, чтобы взять пакет с чипсами из дуриана. Он знает, что они говорят о Тайпе, но не может не чувствовать себя разоблаченным.

Капрао посмеивается.   
— Вот почему он все время разговаривает сам с собой?

Пи'Mаме кивает.   
— Точно. Он должен выразить все, о чем он думает и чувствует, иначе это не будет существовать для него. 

Галф сует три чипсы в рот, одну за другой. Он напоминает себе, что они говорят не о нем. 

— Ну, я думаю, именно поэтому у него есть Кхом, чтобы заставить его признать факты. — Капрао подталкивает ее локтем. — Спасибо, кхраб, что прописала его. 

Пи'Маме соглашается.   
— Кха. Кхом играет решающую роль для принятия Тайпом геев и его понимания, что он сам является таковым. — она указывает на Капрао. — Первое, что он замечает, когда видит Кхома после всего этого времени — насколько тот красив. 

Капрао принимает позу.   
— Они называют меня Заклинателем геев. — Галф бросает в него дуриан. 

Пи'Mаме смеется, но снова кивает.   
— Важно, чтобы Тайп осознал, что его привлекает не только Тарн, а и мужчины в целом. Когда он обнаруживает это, то оценивает своего друга, и понимает, что восхищался мужчинами всю свою жизнь. 

Галф давится чипсами. Пи'Mаме вскрикивает и сильно бьет его по спине. Остатки чипсов из дуриана вылетают изо рта. Капрао вытирает разжеванные частицы пищи со своей рубашки. Взгляд, который он бросает на Галфа, похож на что-то вроде, _что, попал в яблочко?_ Галф делает вид, что не увидел.

***

Пи'Mью качает пресс. Даже не на коврике. На столе. Вертикальное положение с вытянутыми ногами. Засранец даже не старается, он просто грациозно наклоняется вперед и назад, сводя Галфа с ума. Боже, его ноги такие длинные. И команда блога снимает, а это значит, что он может выйти в интернет и посмотреть на это в любое время, когда захочет, и, дорогой Боже, просто прекрати это.

Галф растягивается на кровати Тайпа и издает звуки потягивания. Камера направлена на него, и он лениво улыбается им. Он знает, что его рубашка сползла вверх к животу, но он слишком расслаблен, чтобы это исправить. Она просто чуть задралась на боку. По крайней мере, ему не нужно качать пресс, чтобы накачать мышцы перед камерой. Ему не о чем беспокоиться. Плюсы роли пассива в BL. Тебе не нужно горячее тело, как у Пи'Mью, просто красивое лицо. И, да, Галф знает, с чем он работает. 

— Ай, Пи'Mью! — кричит кто-то. Галф смотрит на своего старшего и видит, что у него красный след возле носа. Мью вытирает кровь и смотрит на свои пальцы.

Пи'Пи бросается к нему с салфеткой.   
— Пи'Mью настолько горяч, что возбудился от самого себя. — Он сам обмахивается, в то время как Пи'Мью садится на стол. 

Пи'Ран указывает на Галфа.   
— Нет, это был Яй Нонг! Смотрите, его рубашка приподнята!

Галф одергивает свою рубашку. Насколько сексуально это могло быть? Он садится и качает головой Пи'Рану.   
— Не выдумывай историй, там не на что смотреть, кроме детского жира. 

Пи'Мью издает скулящий звук.   
— Можно мне ещё салфеток, пожалуйста? 

Пи'Пи хлопает в ладоши и бросается за салфетками. Но перед этим добавляет:   
— Мы все знаем, как Пи'Мью относится к животику Галфа! 

Пи'Пи приносит больше салфеток и полотенце со льдом. Пи'Мью берет его и присоединяется к Галфу на кровати. Ему даже не нужно спрашивать, он знает, что может лечь, положить голову на колени Галфа, просто знает, что он будет рядом, чтобы успокоить. Начиная с прошлой ночи, они кажется вернулись к норме. Пи'Мью снова обнимает его и тискает животик. Они даже держались за руки во время обеда. Ветры на острове Самет стихли, и снова стало тепло. 

Галф отбирает у него полотенце и прижимает к носу.   
— Кхун Пи не должен переусердствовать с этим упражнением, — упрекает он. 

Пи'Мью отмахивается от его беспокойства.   
— Соленый воздух проникает в мои пазухи, вот и все. 

— Ты показушничал, вот и все.

Пи'Mью смеется и смотрит на него.   
— Это сработало? Ты впечатлен?

Галф закатывает глаза.   
— Я был бы более впечатлен, если бы ты сделал это без кровоизлияний.

Пи'Мью пожимает плечами.   
— Может быть, в следующий раз я сниму свою рубашку и позволю Яй Нонгу первому получить кровотечение из носа?

Что? Галф хлопает своего старшего по лбу.   
— Кхун Пи… — он имитирует угрожающий голос Мью. — Веди себя хорошо. 

— Или ты влюбишься в меня?

— Или ты доведешь Пи'Пи до сердечного приступа. 

— О, у меня больше нет сердца, — говорит Пи'Пи. Он разглаживает простыни, но смотрит и ухмыляется. — Потому что я отдал его Пи'Мью. — он посылает воздушный поцелуй.

Пи'Mью делает вид, что ловит его и сует в карман.   
— Да, я использую его в качестве украшения для своего книжного шкафа. Очень красиво. 

Пи'Пи кивает.   
— Я посыпал его блёстками.

***

Пи'Пи расстегивает еще одну пуговицу на рубашке Галфа  
— Вот. Я не могу заставить тебя выглядеть более по-гейски, не делая это слишком очевидным.

Галф смотрит на свою обнаженную грудь. На его коже узоры, нарисованные светящими в темноте красками, и их больше на его лице. Это сцена вечеринки в полнолуние, и согласно сценарию, Tайп должен выглядеть _очень горячо_. 

Галф не может себе представить, что он горячий, не говоря уже о том, что он _очень горячий_. Хотя он пытается. Журналы и фотосессии требуют, чтобы он иногда выглядел сексуально, и он может скопировать то, что делают мужчины модели. Его любимчик — Пи'Год, который играл Фана в первых « _2 Moons_ ». Уже что-то. Он полагает, что может сделать это и на экране. Распахнутая рубашка должна помочь. Это только в реальной жизни он чувствует себя совершенно не горячим. Милый. Симпатичный. Застенчивый. 

Иностранца зовут Джей Ло. Он из России, но его тайский довольно хорош. Его английский еще лучше, и Галфу нравится практиковаться с ним. 

Галф пытается отыскать слова на английском. Он жестикулирует рукой.   
— Я думаю, что, может быть, Тайп чувствует, что он… открыт для других геев? Как будто они могут видеть, что он такой же, как и они. 

Джей поджимает губы.   
— Открыт... как очевиден?

Галф кивает.   
— Да. Очевиден. Они могут видеть, что он гей, даже если он сам этого не видит. 

Джей постукивает по своей бутылке с пивом.   
— Это, друг мой, то, что они называют гейрадаром. 

— Гейрадар, — Галф пробует слово. Он повторяет несколько раз. — Слово звучит мило для меня. Почти как тайское. 

Между дублями Капрао наклоняется через стол.   
— Кое-кто пришел, чтобы оценить твой горячий вид. — он осторожно указывает на Пи'Мью, стоящего у камеры. 

Глаза Галфа расширяются и мечутся по комнате. Что он должен делать сейчас? Почему он вдруг застеснялся? Он снимался с ним в душе, где они оба были без рубашек, так почему это отличается? 

Это из-за то, что он другой? Что они разные? 

Пи'Mью подходит, пока съемочная команда настраивает освещение.   
— Хм… — он наклоняется, чтобы прошептать Галфу на ухо. — Ты выглядишь так соблазнительно сегодня вечером, дорогой. 

Что-то трепещет в животе Галфа. Волосы на его шее встают, и он закрывает глаза, чтобы насладиться этим. _Дорогой_. 

Пи'Мью, конечно, разговаривает с Тайпом. Не с Галфом. Он должен помнить это. У него даже есть надпись _Тарн_ на шее, чтобы напомнить Галфу, что это не Пи'Mью флиртует с ним. 

Пи'Мью проводит пальцем по рубашке Галфа, прямо по краю, где ткань встречается с кожей.   
— Ты одеваешься так для незнакомцев, но не для своего парня? 

Галф тяжело сглатывает. Он отводит руку Пи'Мью в сторону.   
— Я могу одеваться так, как я хочу. Ты имеешь возможность меня вообще без одежды видеть. 

Капрао прочищает горло.   
— Я собираюсь достать больше поддельного пива. Вы двое можете продолжать трахать друг друга взглядом.

Пи'Мью хихикает и возвращает свое внимание Галфу.   
— Ну, как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Он пожимает плечами и смотрит на свою распахнутую рубашку.   
— Честно говоря, я чувствую себя немного распутным. 

— Ой?

Галф бросает на него взгляд, который, как он надеется _соблазняет_.   
— Да, и мне это вроде как нравится. — он спрыгивает со стула и уходит. 

В последнюю минуту он оглядывается на Пи'Мью. Он стоит там, выглядя зачарованным с открытым ртом. _Черт возьми, что он только что сделал?_

***

Когда они возвращаются на материк, Пи'Мью садится рядом с ним на пароме. Галф подозревает, что его не будет укачивать. Его старший уже обнял его за плечо.

Они задерживаются на причале, в то время как остальная часть команды высаживается. Они смотрят что-то в телефоне Галфа, и рука Пи'Мью лежит на его шее. Он даже не уверен, какое видео они смотрят. Пи'Mью кажется в восторге, чем бы это ни было. Галф может только притвориться, что ему интересно, пока его разум сосредоточен на том, насколько близко Пи'Мью, как он наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на крошечный экран, и насколько теплая его рука на коже. Камеры включены. Что произойдет, если он протянет руку и прикоснется к нему? Он делал первый ход раньше. Отвергнет ли Пи'Мью его перед всей командой блога? Конечно, нет. 

В конце концов, Галф держит свои руки при себе. Он делает это, несмотря на боль в руках и покалывание в пальцах. Он подавляет желание, которое крепнет с каждым днем. Желание большего, чем просто объятья, сжимание живота и чувство трепета. Желание, которое ощущается более примитивным и диким. Это похоже на голод, и Галф понимает, что изголодался.


End file.
